Probably Not (Rewrite of Maybe)
by Nesure
Summary: August is bored on a Saturday- he already read, drew, and played games on his Xbox. Next thing he knows, his next thing to do is to think about school.


**Probably Not**

_By Nesure_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****_Wonder_****_ or the characters in this story._**

**_Please note that there is boy x boy in this- if you dislike it, go back one page and read something else- this story isn't for you._**

* * *

August stared at the golden colored wall, laying on his side. It was warm summer evening, and even though August could've went outside and do something, he decided that he'd stay inside. August sighed, and pulled the light blue blanket over his head, making a small, private cave.

He didn't know what to do on the weekend- August already read some books, and he didn't feel like reading more anytime soon. August also drew some pictures- these he saved in a vanilla folder labeled 'Drawings'. He played some games on his computer and Xbox, but then became uninterested in it.

August felt his face burn from the heat from being under the sky blue sheet, so he uncovered it. August then looked at the class picture hanging on the wall, remembering when everyone avoided him, because of the Plauge.

He then remembered when he was introduced to school, and Jack was being his 'friend' at this time. Right now, he was August's friend- true friends, not pretend. Well, as far as he knows, anyways.

Jack was really nice to him, even when he was just faking it earlier in the year. August remembered when he walked into the homeroom, Jack, Julian, and someone else were talking about him. It made him annoyed to hear Julian and the other person insult him, but then it was replaced with anger, disappointment, and sadness when he heard Jack's own thoughts.

"Man, if I looked like that, I'd kill myself!" Jack said, and Julian started laughing, along with the other mummy beside him. August felt tears rushing down his face, and ran out of the room, going somewhere to sob pitifully. August now wondered why he cared so much about Jack's insult, because he was always insulted by his looks, even though some people don't mean to do so. So why should he care about _Jack's_ opinions?

This was a question August would always wonder about, but never find an answer to it- people say it's love, but he doesn't believe it. August laughs at the mere thought if being in a relationship with Jack- he wasn't homosexual, and Jack probably wasn't either.

It was most likely because Jack was his best friend at the time. Yeah, that seemed right- though August still didn't understand why he felt like he was falling into a never-ending pit. Maybe he _does_ like Jack... August laughed, and shook his head- there was no chance that he did have an attraction to his friend. Not at all. Even if he did, Jack doesn't like him that way, right?

August sighed, closing his eyes, trying to settle the huge cloud of thoughts down. They soon did, and August opened his eyes. It was almost midnight- who knew time flew by that quickly? August stood up, and walked to his bedroom window, pulling a chair behind him. He sat down, and stared outside- August saw The Big Dipper and The Little Dipper. After a few minutes of stargazing, August felt himself getting tired, and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey Jack," August said, turning towards his friend in the homeroom. Jack didn't say anything in return- he just looked down. _That's odd_, August thought, but shrugged it off. Maybe Jack didn't feel like talking today. Throughout the school day, whenever August saw Jack, Jack noticed him and walked away quickly. If August ever was able to talk to him, Jack didn't say anything, and looked down. August quickly became suspicious of Jack's actions, and at the end of the day, he caught Jack in the hallway. August went up to him and asked, "Dude, you've been ignoring me all day- what's up?"

Jack shrugged, and started to walk away, looking down. August caught him arm, and demanded an answer. "Look at me, Jack." Jack didn't move. "I said _look at me_." When Jack still didn't react, August placed his hand under Jack's chin, and tilted it up. Jack's emotions quickly changed, and he started to scan his surroundings, looking for a way to escape August's grasp. "What's wrong, Jack? You're acting differently."

Jack muttered something under his breath, and August shot him a look that said, _You better speak up_. Jack took a long breath, only to muster out a small, quiet sentence."I-I love you." Jack then leaned forward, pressing his lips against August's. This took him by surprise, and when August loosened his grip on Jack, he quickly fled the hallway with everyone whispering behind their hands._  
_

"Oh my goodness, did you see that?"

"Yeah! Jack just kissed August! Full on the lips, too!"

"That dude has some guts!"

It took August a millisecond to catch up on what had happened, but when he did, his face turned red from embarrassment. "Did he just..." August then noticed everyone staring at him, and asked, "_What,_" even though he already knew why they were staring at him. Everyone then into either laughter or chanted the rhyme '_Jack and August sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_' August then shot all of them a glare, then ran home, not looking back.

While he was running, thoughts flooded his mind. _Did he really kiss me? Did he really mean it? Did he only do that to distract me, and be freed? Did he..._ August shook his head, and after a while, he finally arrived at his front door, his hands on his knees, panting. August then rang the doorbell, and his mom looked through the peephole, unlocking the door, and letting him in. "Hi Auggie, how was your day?" August ignored her, mainly because he was thinking about... things. They ate dinner in silence, but then it broke when she asked "It took you longer for you to come home- did you come home with Dad?"

August looked up from his mashed potatoes, and shook his head. His mother then quickly stood up, and went over to the phone, dialing her husband's number. She told him that August came home by himself, so he can come home. August's mom then ended the call, and looked over to her son, asking why did he go home by himself.

August had to think of something fast, but his truthful side of his mind blurted out,"Jack kissed me, then I had to run home." He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, but the look on his mother's face seemed like she expected more. August sighed, and explained everything that happened at school. His mom was shocked, and August looked down, blushing.

"It's okay, Auggie." He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and August slipped out of the chair. He told his mother that he'll be going upstairs to do homework, then sleep. The trudged upstairs, leaving a half empty place with green beans, mashed potatoes, and half of a steak.

Upstairs, August finished his homework, and took a shower. He played a little bit on his Xbox, but then his mother walked in, and said, "It doesn't look like you're sleeping." August told her that he'll go to sleep after one more level. He then shut off his TV, and walked over to his bed. He laid on his bed, and closed his eyes. August soon fell asleep, and the last thing he thought about was Jack.

* * *

August woke up, and looked around him, realizing he was sitting in the chair. It was all a dream? It felt so real, though- and the feel of... Wait, what the heck was he thinking? August mentally slapped himself in the head, and glanced over at the digital clock on his oak desk on the right of him. It read 12:34 PM.

He sighed- why did he have such a weird dream about Jack? Does Jack really like him that way, or was it like one of those crazy in-love dreams that teenage girls always have on their crushes? August sighed- there goes another question he can't answer.

Maybe August does love Jack- the only question is does Jack love him back? Maybe he doesn't, maybe he doesn't- but all August knows is this:

_Wondering is a dangerous thing. Don't do it, unless you want to be raided with crazy thoughts, which you probably don't._

**_Fin._**


End file.
